When We Meet Again
by dorkyeol
Summary: sequel first and last. baca aja'-' DaeJae couple aka Daehyun Youngjae


Halloo~~ *turun ke bumi*

Yeol kembali membawa ff DaeJae~~

Berhubung temen yeol banyak yang minta sequel "First and Last", yaudah author bawa ff laknat ini

Ide cerita ini dapet dari temen author. Dia nyaranin buat fanfic yang kayak gini. So kalau jelek, tabok aja temen yeol oke(?)

Gimana? Ada yang tertarik membaca? Harus tertarik *asah golok*

Ga usah basa basi lagi.. baca ne~

Abis baca jangan lupa di review kawandd^^

p.s

kalau tulisannya italic+bold, itu tandanya lagi flashback yaa~~

.

.

.

.

When We Meet Again

DaeJae couple is here

And other cast

Yaoi, BL.

Don't like? Don't read. Easy huh?

.

.

.

.

Begin!

.

.

"Youngjae hyung!" seru seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit putih susu dari kejauhan.

"nde?" Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang saat ia mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya. "oh kau, Junhong-ah. Ada apa?"

Junhong, pemuda yang tadi memanggil Youngjae berhenti berlari –karena tadi ia mengejar Youngjae- dan mengatur nafasnya yang masih belum normal karena berlari tadi.

"sore ini aku dan Himchan hyung mau jalan-jalan. Hyung mau ikut?" tanya Junhong setelah nafasnya kembali normal. Terlihat Youngjae berfikir. "mmm. Sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku harus kerja hari ini. Terlalu lelah untuk jalan-jalan setelah bekerja." Jawab Youngjae.

"ahh begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan ya hyung~~ kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Anyeongg~"

Junhong pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih terdiam. 'andai aku dirimu, Zelo-ya.' gumam Youngjae lalu meneruskan perjalanannya menuju tempat kerjanya.

Yoo Youngjae. Pemuda sebatang kara tanpa keluarga yang kini tinggal di Seoul sendiri. Ayah dan ibunya pergi ke luar negri. Entah untuk apa mereka pergi. Hyung-nya kuliah di rusia. Jadi hanya ia sendiri di Seoul.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menemani langkahnya menuju sebuah kantor. Youngjae bekerja sambilan disitu demi menghidupi dirinya. Padahal dirinya masih kuliah. Tapi kenapa ia bisa diterima di sebuah kantor? Otaknya yang cemerlang membuat ia mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Ckck.

Terpaan angin membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk membetulkan rambutnya. "aish angin sialan. Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

Yoo Youngjae. Namja yang dewasa namun kekanak-kanakan ini mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tatanan rambutnya yang rapi dalam sekejap berubah jadi tak beraturan karena angin.

"aku benci angin. Dasar angin payah. Hanya bisa membuat hidungku gatal karena debu yang kau bawa" Youngjae menggosok hidungnya yang agak merah. "aigoo hidungku sakit sekaliii.."

"jangan salahkan angin. Itu bukan salahnya.." kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berjalan di sampingnya. Youngjae menoleh ke arah kanannya. "tapi angin membuat hidungku gatal. Angin itu tak ada gunanya.." Youngjae menendang batu kecil yang berada di depannya.

"coba kau bayangkan kalau tidak ada angin di dunia. Bukankah kita akan merasa panas? Kapal layar tak akan bisa berlayar kalau tak ada angin." Kata seseorang itu lagi. Youngjae terdiam sambil menatap ujung sepatunya.

2 menit tak ada percakapan lagi, Youngjae mencoba berbicara lagi. "namamu sia..." youngjae lagi lagi terdiam saat seseorang yang tadi ada di sebelahnya menghilang begitu saja.

Mulutnya menganga. "kemana orang tadi? Cepat sekali perginya.." youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari sosok orang berkulit tan tadi.

"apa dia pakai teleportasi? Atau dia datang dari masa depan?" berbagai hipotesa aneh keluar begitu saja dari mulut pemuda berpipi tembam itu.

"aishh sudahlah. Oh my God! Aku terlambat!" Youngjae kini berlari menyusuri trotoar. Ia harus sampai di kantornya kurang dari 5 menit. Sedangkan kantornya masih agak jauh. "babo ya! aku bisa kena hukum!"

Dengan kekuatan turbo yang entah dapat darimana(?) dalam 3 menit, Youngjae berhasil sampai di kantornya. "huff untung tidak terlambat..."

.

.

.

.

When We Meet Again

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Youngjae membanting pintu apartementnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 8 malam waktu setempat. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk beraktifitas sekarang –seperti mandi, makan dan lain lain-

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk. "aah lelahnyaaaa." Keluhnya. Ia ingin langsung tidur sekarang ini. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Bahkan untuk membuka mata rasanya lelah sekali.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk tidur.

"WOAH NUGUYA?!" teriaknya saat menyadari di kasur king size-nya ada seseorang yang duduk di tepi kasur, tersenyum lembut sambil menatapnya. "lho... kau yang tadi kan? Yang tadi siang bersamaku? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kau pakai teleportasi? Ajari aku dong.."

Seseorang –atau mungkin sesuatu- itu menatap Youngjae heran. "mana bisa aku teleportasi dasar bodoh." Ia menyentil pelan dahi Youngjae. "aku kan hanya bertanyaa.." Youngjae mem-pout-kan bibirnya sambil mengelus dahinya yang baru saja tersakiti(?)

"lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Youngjae. "aku? aku mengikutimu dari tadi." Jawabnya.

"jinjjayo? Aku daritadi tak melihatmu.."

"tentu saja kau tak melihatku. Aku bukan manusia sepertimu.. dan hanya kau yang bisa melihatku"

Youngjae terbelalak. "maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"sudahlah jangan dipikirkan..."

Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk mencerna setiap perkataan seseorang yang kini duduk di depannya. "lalu untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya was was.

Seseorang itu tersenyum. "aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu.. ada beberapa hal yang belum aku tepati saat aku masih hidup dulu.. aku ingin kau membantuku menyelesaikan hal itu."

Youngjae terdiam. Otaknya sudah mulai pulih(?) ia mulai mencerna maksud dari perkataan seseorang itu. Membantu hal yang belum diselesaikannya.

Sisi kanan dan sisi kiri Youngjae berdebat hebat. Antara membantu dan tidak membantu.

"bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" tanya seseorang itu menatap harap padam Youngjae.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

20 detik

"baiklah aku mau. Tapi besok saja yaa. Aku ngantuk. Kalau begitu selamat tidur.."

Youngjae menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Menghindari tatapan dari seseorang itu.

"terima kasih, Yoo Youngjae.." seseorang itu tersenyum gembira.

Senyuman yang sebelumnya pernah di lihat namja yang sedang tidur itu –Youngjae-

Dulu..

Senyuman yang menghangatkan hatinya

Senyuman yang mengisi hari-harinya..

Senyuman yang familiar

Dulu...

Youngjae tertidur pulas tanpa mengetahui siapa yang menemaninya tidur malam ini. Dan mungkin malam berikutnya..

"jaljayo..."

.

.

.

.

When We Meet Again

.

.

.

.

Ciap ciap ciap

Kicauan burung membangunkan namja yang tertidur pulas yang masih memakai kemeja kerjanya.

Ia mengusap kedua bola matanya pelan dan sesekali menguap. "kenapa tidurku terasa begitu cepat.." youngjae bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap.

60 menit berlalu, Youngjae telah selesai dari aktifitas pagi harinya. Hari ini hari sabtu. Jadi Youngjae bisa memenuhi keinginan 'orang' yang menurutnya aneh tersebut.

"apa keinginan pertamamu yang belum tercapai?" tanya Youngjae pada 'orang' yang tengah berdiri di balkon rumahnya.

"keinginan pertamaku? Kau sungguh akan mengabulkannya?" tanyanya.

"cepatlah beritahu aku. agar aku bisa terlepas darimu.. aku tak suka diikuti. Cepat.."

"baiklah kalau begitu..."

-accessory shop-

Youngjae melihat sekeliling toko. Berbagai macam perhiasan ada disini.

Mulai dari emas, perak, hingga kristal ada disini.

"tolong belikan aku ini.." Youngjae menatap heran pada 'orang' itu. Kini 'orang' itu tengah menunjuk salah satu kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih dan berbentuk kelinci.

Sepertinya kalung itu tampak familiar di mata Youngjae...

Youngjae berjalan mendekati etalase tempat kalung itu dipajang.

"chogiyo (permisi). Aku ingin membeli kalung itu." Kata Youngjae pada pegawai toko disitu. "pilihan yang bagus tuan. Mau di bungkus atau langsung dipakai?" tanya pegawai itu ramah. "bungkus saja.." balas Youngjae.

Dengan cepat, pegawai toko itu mengambil kalung dari etalase, menaruhnya di kotak kaca transparan, dan memasukannya ke plastik paper bag kecil.

"anda beruntung tuan. Kalung ini hanya di produksi satu." Pegawai itu tersenyum ke arah Youngjae dan memberikan paper bag itu padanya.

"ah? Ne gamsa hamnida.." Youngjae mengambil paper bag itu dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada pegawai toko tersebut.

Youngjae segera keluar dari toko aksesoris itu dan berlari kecil ke tempat yang cukup sepi.

"keinginan pertamamu sudah kupenuhi. Apa keinginan selanjutmu?" youngjae menaruh paper bag kecil di saku jaketnya yang memang cukup besar.

.

.

.

.

"WOAH INDAH SEKALIII~~" Youngjae berseru sambil memarkirkan mobil yang ia bawa.

Ia kini berada di taman yang tak diketahui orang-orang –atau mungkin hanya sedikit prang yang mengetahui taman ini-

"dulu aku sering kesini dengan temankuu. Tapi sudah lama aku tak kesini. Rasanya taman ini berubah sekaliii~~" youngjae merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau nan lembut.

Disekelilingnya banyak tumbuhan hias seperti bunga dan pohon-pohon besar.

"benarkah dulu kau sering kesini?" tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi bersama Youngjae.

"yaa~ dulu aku sering kesini. Tapi sejak 3 tahun lalu, kami jarang kesini. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Saat aku meminta kesini, Daehyun, Yongguk dan Himchan hyung selalu sibuk.." Youngjae mencabuti rumput-rumput kecil dan sesekali memainkan rumput itu.

"lalu apa kau rindu dengan tempat ini?" tanya seseorang itu lagi. Youngjae memutar tubuhnya menghadap seseorang itu. "tentu saja aku rindu.. tempat ini memiliki banyak kenangan..." tatapan Youngjae berubah sendu. "tapi aku senang datang ke tempat ini lagi.." Youngjae tersenyum bahagia.

Itu dia...

Senyum yang dirindukan...

Senyum yang akhirnya terlihat dari seseorang Yoo Youngjae..

Youngjae memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tiupan angin yang mengenai wajahnya. Senyum tipis tercetak jelas dari bibirnya.

Hembusan angin, bunga-bunga menari terkena hembusan angin, dan titik-titik air di daun menambah keindahan taman.

"keinginanmu tinggal satu lagi kan yang belum tercapai?" tanya Youngjae lalu menatap manik seseorang itu.

Manik itu kini membalas tatapan Youngjae.

"ah itu. Nanti saja kuberitahu kalau kita sudah di rumah.. nikmati saja dulu tempat inii.."

Youngjae kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa sadar, sosok disebelahnya kembali memperhatikannya dan tersenyum lembut..

Lagi-lagi senyum yang terlihat familiar..

Senyum yang selama ini tak pernah ada lagi di dunia ini...

Senyum khas seseorang...

.

.

.

.

When We Meet Again

.

.

.

.

"aku hanya ingin memasak. Boleh kan?" tanya seseorang itu pada Youngjae. Youngjae menggangguk mantap.

Ia meninggalkan seseorang itu dan pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi. "berarti setelah ini ia akan pergi?" gumam Youngjae.

Aroma masakan mulai tercium dari arah dapur. Seperti wangi... sup rumput laut.. dan... kimbab?

Apa yang dimasak seseorang itu eoh?

"hantu aneh.. jarang sekali ada orang seperti dia yang mau masak..."

Ingin sekali rasanya melihat seseorang itu memasak. Tapi kakinya terlalu lelah berjalan-jalan seharian. Belum lagi tadi ia harus ke pasar yang urggh... hanya untuk membeli keperluan hantu yang menurutnya benar-benar aneh itu.

Awalnya tak ada masalah yang terdengar dari dapur... namun..

PRANG

BRUGG

"aigoo apa itu?!" Youngjae berlari ke arah dapur.

Oh tidak... pan masak kesayangannya...

Jatuh dan... sedikit rusak di pinggirnya...

Dan gelas minum kesayangannya pecah...

Padahal hanya gelas biasa, tapi Youngjae menghargai semua barang meski itu barang murah sekalipun..

"Kau..." Youngjae menahan amarahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat..

"maaf aku tak sengajaa.." kata seseorang itu.

"aku sudah membiarkanmu mengikutiku. Aku sudah mengeluarkan tabunganku untuk membeli kalung bodohmu itu. Aku sudah menghabiskan uang sakuku bulan ini untuk membeli bahan bakar mobilku untuk pergi ke taman yang jauh itu. Dan aku sudah membiarkanmu memakai dapurku.. tapi BISAKAH KAU TAK MERUSAK BARANG-BARANGKU?!" bentak Youngjae. "kau tau betapa berharganya gelas itu eoh?! Dulu kekasihku selalu memakai gelas itu saat berkunjung ke rumahku. Tapi lihat! KAU MERUSAKNYA!"

Muka Youngjae memerah seakan ingin menangis. Ia kesal. Semenjak ada hantu yang mengikutinya, ia banyak membuang waktu untuk hal yang menurutnya kurang berguna.

"terserah apa maumu. Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, kau boleh pergi.." Youngjae membanting pintu kamarnya...

Ia sungguh kesal.. benar-benar kesal..

Selama ini ia selalu menjaga barang-barangnya. Namun, barang-barangnya hancur di tangan hantu aneh dan ceroboh.

Mungkin istirahat dan pergi mengunjungi alam mimpi dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang

.

.

.

.

When We Meet Again

.

.

.

.

Youngjae membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

Ia tidak ada..

Hantu itu sudah pergi...

Hanya ada paper bag dan sebuah kotak bekal berisi kimbab yang masih hangat..

Mungkin hantu itu menghangatkannya di microwave..

Youngjae mengambil paper bag itu dan membukanya.

Kalung yang tempo hari ia beli..

Dan sebuah surat di dalamnya..

Surat itu berisi

"untukmu. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu.."

Tanpa Youngjae kehendaki, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis saat membaca tulisan itu..

Tampaknya tulisan itu begitu familiar di matanya (lagi)

Youngjae mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelpon seseorang.

"yeoboseo himchan hyung? Mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"..."

"baiklah aku ke tempatmu sekarang..."

Youngjae mengendarai mobilnya ke pekarangan parkir sebuah cafe.

Cafe milik Himchan tentu saja..

Ia membuka pintu cafe itu dan berjalan menuju ruangan dimana himchan berada.

"himchan hyung..." sapa Youngjae. "kau sudah datang? Ayo duduk~ aku sudah buatkan coklat hangat kesukaanmu.." Himchan menepuk sofa di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Youngjae duduk disitu.

"terima kasih~" youngjae pergi duduk dan membuka kotak bekal itu dan menyodorkannya kepada Himchan. "ini untukmu hyung..."

"jinjjayo? Woah kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang ingin makan kimbab~" himchan mengambil sebuah kimbab dan memakannya..

"bagaimana hyung?" tanya Youngjae.

"mashitaa~" himchan tersenyum. Youngjae mengambil sepotong kimbab dan ikut memakannya.

"sudah lama aku tak memakan masakan buatanmu Youngjae-ah~" kata Himchan hyung.. "ohiya kalungmu bagus.."

Youngjae hanya tersenyum kecil.

"youngjae-ah. dari dulu setiap aku makan kimbab buatanmu aku penasaran.. apa kau menambahkan sesuatu di kimbab ini?" tanya Himchan.

"oh ituu.. iya. Aku menambahkan sedikit oregano untuk menambah rasa. Daehyun suka sekali kimbab dengan oregano buatanku.. apa enak hyung?"

Himchan hanya tersenyum mengerti.

Youngjae terdiam sebentar.. tunggu tunggu. Apa dia bilang tadi?

Daehyun?

.

.

"_**aish aku benci angiinn. Ia hanya membawa udara kotor!" keluh youngjae. "lihat. Hidungku merah karena gatal.."**_

"_**hey kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau di dunia ini tak ada angin? Tak mungkin kita masih hidup di dunia ini.."**_

_**..**_

"_**kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu Youngjae sayang?"**_

"_**aku ingin pergi ke taman. Tapi himchan dan Yongguk hyung selalu saja sibuk.."**_

"_**baiklah baiklah. Nanti kalau libur, aku akan mengajakmu ke taman itu.. jadi jangan cemberut ne. Kau jelek kalau cemberut.. kkk~"**_

_**..**_

"_**aku janji. Kalau aku sudah kerja nanti, aku akan membelikanmu kalung itu. Tapi kalau aku sudah kerja nanti oke.."**_

"_**woaah benarkah itu Daehyunie? Kyaaa~ kalau begitu cepatlah lulus dan kerja.. kkk~"**_

"_**benar.. aku janji Youngjae baby.."**_

..

Mata Youngjae kini berkaca-kaca. Ia mulai menyadari semua ini.

Youngjae bangun dari duduknya dan berlari keluar cafe menuju mobilnya. "youngjae eoddiga?" tanya Himchan. Namun diabaikan oleh Youngjae.

Youngjae mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju apartemennya. Tak peduli air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya mengaburkan pandangannya.

Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya lagi...

Meskipun mungkin tak akan bisa..

Sekali saja...

Youngjae memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari menuju apartemen. Membuka pintunya kasar dan menutupnya kembali.

"DIMANA KAU?" air mata telah membasahi pipi Youngjae. "DIMANA?"

Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru apartemennya. "kenapa kau begitu egois? Aku telah membantumu. Aku cuti kerja dan bahkan bolos beberapa mata kuliah. Tapi kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?!" teriaknya. "hajimaa..." suara Youngjae terdengar parau

_I don't know how i'm living_

_After you left me, i'm going crazy_

_Everyday, everynight_

_I can't even sleep_

_I'm all alone, drinking away, cry_

_So miss you (i think of you) and i need you_

_(everyday)_

_I can still hear your voice_

_Come back to me (i don't have anyone) come back_

_To my side (but you)_

_You're like angel_

_The reason i live is you_

_I don't think i can see you anymore, i think i'm really dying_

_The person to love me is you_

_Shine on me in the darkness_

[B.A.P-Angel]

Youngjae menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengalun indah itu

"uljimma jae.." orang yang bernyanyi tadi tersenyum lembut.

Youngjae berjalan mendekati seseorang itu. "ingat.. jaga terus kesehatanmu ne. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru seperti tadi saat membawa mobil. Dan jangan lupa hati-hati saat menyebrang" kata 'seseorang' itu. Ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengelap jejak jejak air mata di pipi Youngjae

"kau yang mengajariku naik mobil.. dan kau juga yang tak berhati-hati saat menyebrang.." Youngjae tertawa hambar.

Seseorang itu menggeleng pelan.

"bukan 'kau'. Tapi kekasihmu..

Jung Daehyun.."

"ne.. itu kau.. Jung Daehyunie.." balas Youngjae pelan. "Daehyunie.. bawa aku bersamamu.." sebulir kristal bening kembali turun membasahi pipi Youngjae.

Daehyun –seseorang atau mungkin hantu itu- menghela nafasnya. "ani.. aku tak bisa. Maafkan aku... tak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu sendiri.. jeongmal mianhae. Dan maaf karena aku merusak barang-barangmu.."

Youngjae menundukan kepalanya. "kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menyusulmu sekarang?"

"babo-ya. mana boleh. Sayangilah nyawamu seperti kau menyayangiku..

aku yakin..

kita akan bertemu lagi.. percayalah padaku.." Daehyun memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya –youngjae- dengan erat. "terima kasih kau masih ingat denganku. Terima kasih.." cairan bening mulai turun dari manik tajam Daehyun.

"kau mau janji kalau kau akan menjaga nyawamu?" tanya Daehyun. Youngjae hanya mengangguk.

"terima kasih juga karena telah mengunjungiku.. Jung Daehyun.. kau boleh pegang janjiku..."

"apa kimbab buatanku enak?" Daehyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap manik basah Youngjae. "anio. Sangat buruk. Seperti biasa..." Youngjae tertawa. "mwoyaaa. Jangan berbohong sayang.." Daehyun mengacak-acak surai hitam Youngjae gemas.

_Ini mungkin pertemuan terakhir kita sekarang. Tapi aku yakin.. ada saat dimana kita akan kembali bersama. Selamanya..saranghae.._

_-Yoo Youngjae_

_Aku bahagia mendapat kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke tempatmu. Aku juga sudah melunasi semua janjiku padamu kan, Yoo Youngjae? Kkk~ i love you_

_-Jung Daehyun_

.

.

.

.

When We Meet Again

.

.

.

.

[Youngjae POV]

Hari ini, peringatan 3 tahun kepergian Daehyun dan aku masih mengingatnya.

Hari dimana Jung Daehyun pergi meninggalkanku

Kecelakaan lalu lintas 3 tahun lalu, tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatanku

Kau tahu Jung Daehyun? Kau terlalu ceroboh saat itu..

Kau bodoh. Kalau menyebrang seharusnya liat kanan dan kirimu..

Kau tetap saja ceroboh. Sama seperti sewaktu kecil dulu.

Kau mencari penghapusmu di setiap inchi meja belajar. Padahal penghapus itu ada di tangan kirimu..

Kecerobohan itu yang membuatku mencintaimu.

Aku suka saat melihatmu kebingungan mencari sesuatu kkk~

Mungkin sifat cerobohmu menular padaku...

Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku waktu kita bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu..

Maafkan aku..

Tapi mungkin inilah awal..

Awal dari semua kehidupanku dan dirimu yang baru

Kehidupan kita yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya...

[author POV]

4 orang namja terlihat sedang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dan berdoa di depan 2 pusara yang bersebelahan.

Di kedua pusara itu terdapat nisan yang berbeda pula...

Nisan itu bertuliskan..

JUNG DAEHYUN

Dan

YOO YOUNGJAE

Salah satu dari mereka menghela nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

"kalian terlalu cepat meninggalkan dunia ini..." Himchan, salah satu dari namja itu itu mengusap salah satu nisan itu. "aku tak tahu apa takdir kalian seperti ini. Selalu bersama kemanapun dan dimanapun.."

Yoo Youngjae..

Harus meregang nyawanya dikarenakan mobil yang sedang ia kendarai hancur dan rusak berat saat sebuah truk menghantam sisi bagian belakang mobilnya keras.

Mobil Youngjae terguling jatuh ke jurang yang ada di dekat taman. Taman dimana Youngjae dan yang lainnya menghabiskan waktu liburan disana..

Ia sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Namun tekanan pada rongga dadanya membuat ia sulit bernafas. Pendarahan di kepalanya juga cukup hebat..

Dan ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tepat setelah kakaknya selesai memutar lagu yang dinyanyikan Daehyun yang memang sengaja diputar untuk membantu proses pemulihan Youngjae dari koma –saat koma, orang harus diberi berbagai rangsangan seperti sentuhan, dan diajak mengobrol atau yang lainnya-

Lagu yang sengaja Daehyun rekam seminggu sebelum hari jadi mereka yang ke 4 tahun.

Tapi belum sempat memperdengarkan lagu itu pada namjachingunya, Daehyun lebih dulu pergi ke alam lain..

"aku yakin. Mereka pasti bahagia dapat bersama lagi" kata Yongguk yang berdiri di sebelah Himchan. "hahh.. rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan Youngjae hyung.." balas Zelo dan diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Jongup

Tak berapa lama, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada 2 pusara yang berdampingan itu..

_Mungkin memang benar pepatah "cinta itu buta.."_

_Yoo Youngjae dibutakan oleh cinta. Jujur saja setelah 3 tahun kepergian Daehyun, ia tetap mencintai Daehyun meski raganya tak akan ia miliki selamanya.._

_Tapi mungkin ini takdir mereka_

_Tak dapat dipisahkan meski maut memisahkan_

_Cinta sejati awalnya memang menyakitkan.. tapi manis di dalamnya.._

_Jung Daehyun_

_Memang namja yang beruntung.. _

_Memiliki kekasih seorang Yoo Youngjae.._

_Ya.. kini mereka bahagia.._

_Bersama.._

_Di surga.._

_Selamanya..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Omake_.

"WOAH INDAH SEKALIII~~" Youngjae berseru sambil memarkirkan mobil yang ia bawa.

Ia kini berada di taman yang tak diketahui orang-orang –atau mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui taman ini-

2 namja yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Youngjae menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"lho itu Youngjae hyung kan? Tumben dia datang kesini.." ujar Zelo, 1 dari 2 namja tersebut.

"iyaiya.. itu disebelah Youngjae hyung siapa? Youngjae hyung sedang kencan kah?" balas 1 namja lagi yang diketahui bernama Moon Jongup.

"gak ada orang kok. Youngjae hyung sendiri aja tuh.." Zelo menyipitkan matanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. "ada kok. Itu lagi berdiri disebelah Youngjae hyung.."

"gak ada siapa-siapa. Jongup hyung salah lihat kali..."

"ada. Jelas jelas aku melihatnya.. "

Dan mereka pun berdebat selama 30 menit sebelum akhirnya Jongup mengalah karena Zelo merengut sebal. Yahh.. daripada kekasihmu ngambek, lebih baik mengalah bukan?

.

.

.

.

-end-

Gimana gimanaaaa? Jelek yaa? Huhu T_T

Mind to review kawand?^^

Don't be silent readers~ aku mengunggu review kalian chagiyaa~ /digorok

**thanks for**

**maya22joke, pleasedontbekepo, sellyapril, jung youngjae, suyanq, angelhimes**


End file.
